Scythid
Scythids are large, hunched leech-like creatures that dig from the ground or emerge from burrows. They have fleshy appendages on their sides that allow them to jump and fly varying distances. All Scythids have thick, menacing mandibles, and some have sharp, jointed limbs they use for slashing at prey. They come in an array of sizes and types, from the small Scythid Crawler to the grotesquely large Giant Scythid. They will often attack vehicles and can pose a danger when massed. Tactics Scythids are fast, usually low to the ground, always attack in groups, and have no critical spot to exploit. With all that said, they are some of the least dangerous enemies Vault Hunters will encounter on Pandora. Provided a player knows their weaknesses. Contrary to in-game information Scythid are vulnerable to neither Incendiary attacks, nor Grenade damage (except for Transufsion). Point of fact, they are resistant to elemental attacks and take minimal damage per second from triggered elemental effects. Scythid are also extremely resistant to area-of-effect or "splash" damage done against them from any source be it from a Grenade or a Rocket Launcher. Contrary to popular belief Sycthid are not fragile with the exception of the Scythid Crawler, but even then the fragility is only perceived and not supported by actual amounts of health. Scythid of all breeds and elemental stripe are highly vulnerable to non-elemental attacks, taking 1.5 to 2 times base damage depending on where they are being shot with the belly being their soft spot. This damage multiplier does not apply to the machineguns on Runners, but it does apply to melee attacks and will stack with "Bladed" or "Spiked" weapons or class mods and skills that give bonus melee damage. Types of Scythids Scythid Crawlers, Scythid Slugs, Scythid Creeps Scythid Crawlers are very small, pale pink scythids. Though sneaky, their attack style is limited. After approaching a target along a straight line, they will emit a high-pitched noise (akin to a kitten mewing) and leap at the player for a small amount of damage. Close-ranged weapons with a spray effect such as Shotguns or Submachine Guns are effective for dealing with them up close, while an accurate burst from an assault rifle-type Combat Rifle can easily take them out at a distance. Melee attacks are also a great way of dealing with them as this saves ammo and they usually die in one hit. Desert Scythids, Wasteland Scythids, Dune Scythids Desert Scythids look like dark brown scarab beetles with their distictive shiny backs. They are the fastest type of Scythid, easily able to overtake a player trying to dash or back away. In terms of attack behavior they are the most complex Scythid. In addition to the leaping attack, they will rush the player with a narrow zig-zag and when in range, rearing up and attempting a hard-hitting slash attack. Sometimes they will take to the air, frantically flapping their side appendages while extending their slashing spines, and will either try to fly behind the player while they are distracted with other Scythid, or they will just fly at the player's face and try for a critical slash attack. It is easiest to kill them with a burst of automatic fire, a Shotgun blast, or a well-placed melee attack. Bursting Scythids, Exploding Scythids, Kablooey Scythids Bursting Scythids are big and bloated scythids that prefer to get close to the player and attack exactely like the Crawler. Relative to their size they have very little health but explode when killed, damaging the player if they are too close. This is a hazard when driving, since their explosion will deal extra damage to a vehicle if they are run over. Due to their ample target profile and vulnerability to regular guns, any weapon can kill them quickly. Avoid melee attacks, their dying blast can be devastating when the player is right at the center. Giant Scythids, Mammoth Scythids, Colossal Scythids Big, ugly, colored blue-green along the back with a yellow underbelly, Giant Scythids are easy to spot. As said they are larger, and also tougher, and hit considerably harder then regular Scythids. Fortunately these horrific behemoths do not have a leaping attack; they steadily approach a player, their heads raised, and swipe with a slashing attack. The easiest ways to kill them is with any fully automatic weapon while backing up, running them over with a vehicle, or unloading repeated blasts from a shotgun into their vulnerable (and convieniently exposed) underbelly. Badass Burning Crawlers, BadMutha Burning Slugs, Superbad Burning Creeps Burning Scythid Crawlers are similar in colour to the Bursting Scythids but slightly bigger, and signifigantly tougher. Slow for a Sycthid, this Badass enemy will move into range and begin bombarding the player with a torrent of of 6-10 fireballs with a limited splash radius. This attack pattern can be deadly, as once it starts, it will not stop until finished and if a player tries to out-range the bombardment, the Burning Crawler will just arc them farther. The best way to dispatch them is with automatic gunfire or repeated Shotgun blasts. Bear in mind they are resistant to Incendiary damage almost to the point of immunity, are totally immune to Incendiary trigger effects, and explode when they die. 'Badass Shock Scythid' These creatures look excactly like giant scythids except that it has electrical currents running all over its body and its completely blue. This enemy will get into medium-close range and then it will bombard you with electrical balls that will instantly take away your sheild. This can hurt you badly so be sure to take it out first. When killed they provide items and ammo. The best way to kill this bug is by using a Shotgun. These are resistant to shock damage so use anything else. Just met first one today Rakk slayer 01:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Badass Poison Scythid' These creatures look just like giant scythids except that it is completely green and brown. This enemy flies just like the desert scythid and it likes to get into close range and spew a green gas/liquid into your character's face. When killed they explode which hurts you so watch out. They drop items and ammo Use a Shotgun when dealing with these creatures. They are resistent to corrosive damage so use anything else. Just met first two today Rakk slayer 02:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Creatures Category:Enemies